thyliafandomcom-20200215-history
Goler
One of the five chief deities in the Pantheon of Thylia, called the Progenitors. All races and faiths on Thylia recognize the influence of these five. They are universally believed to have had something to do with the creation or founding of the world. Founding The era known as "the Founding" is obscured in myth and legend. What is known is that Goler concerned himself with mechanics, and came to be called "the Smith" due to his marvelous trinkets and mechanical creations. It is said he worked with Alswer the Wise in the "binding of the Quirk" which allowed the races of Thylia to use magic. He is claimed by the Dwar to be their creator, and all Dwarvish races revere him as their father. The Covenant claims that Goler was the builder of the floating continent of Paedwa. Daemon Wars During the Daemon Wars , the influence of the gods was not strongly felt. Goler, however, aided the Dwar directly in their struggle against the Faed. It is claimed by Dwarvish historians that it was under his direction that the Faed had been created, and when they rebelled against the Dwar, it was Goler who oversaw the creation of the Giants to combat the Daemon Horde. It is claimed that through the intervention of Goler the rest of the Progenitors were brought into the conflict, lending their power to the mortal races to seal the Faed away thus ending the wars. War of Goler Long after the Daemon Wars, in the Empire of Shornizar, a young boy named Terioc began to claim direct revelation from Goler. He preached that the Dwar race was a corruption of human perfection, and was an abberation of Goler's perfect plan. He also claimed that Goler was the only deity and progenitor and that the other gods were devils. This aberrant theology became known as the Goleran Heresy as it began to gain adherents. When the Emperor, Shorun IV, converted to this cult, he made it the state religion and began a series of pogroms against the Dwar within his borders. These pogroms became genocidal over time, and other "aberrations" ibegan to be "cleansed," ncluding the Vordun and the Alut. As hostilites heightened the Shornizarans began invading the Pelaga and Dorndill mountains in an effort to wipe out the Dwar race. The High Dwar of the Pelagan kingdoms marched to war, along with the giants of Arimor, the Alsweran Clerics of Arcel, and the Fajilan Triumvirate. Many Dwar and Dwar subraces of the world also marched on Shornizar to fight against the heretics. The new kingdom of the Sangh, while on the surface neutral (due to their ongoing war against Das Heroit) sent representives to Molisn to foment rebellion against the Shornizar Empire. Battle of Nelor The war raged across Shornizar, Arcel and into the Pelagan Mountains. The tide was turned when the Shornizarans attempted to cross the pass of Nelor, finally rousing the might of the Sangh. As the Sangh joined the battle, the forces of the Empire were pushed back on all sides to the capital. The Shornizarans were decimated past the point of rebuilding and the Shornizar Empire was broken. The Emperor was killed along with his whole house. The false Prophet of Goler was never found. Worshippers The Church of Goler, while recognizing the primacy of Alswer amongst the Progenitors, believes that Goler is the father of the Dwarven races and thus is deserving of the Dwar people's special reverence. Goler is also worshipped by artisans, and smiths of all types. Mekas, Teks, and artificers also hold him in high regard. The people of the Covenant, while not overly religious, have a large group of Golerans, especially among their common folk. Goleran Heresy Although the Goleran Heresy was the state religion of the Shornizari for some time, the scattered tribes that remain in the wastes have largely reverted to ancestor worship and simple animism. There has been a revival of sorts among the various Digger cults that have been springing up recently,although there is no cohesive leader among them.